Miracle
by Sehrezad
Summary: Morgan’s just got his baby girl. It’s part of the universe of my previous story, “The House We Built”. Written for the Gone Country Challenge


**Miracle**

_Summary:__ Morgan's just got his baby girl. It's part of the universe of my previous story, "The House We Built". Written for the Gone Country Challenge_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

-------------------------

"Got my face pressed up against the nursery glass. She's sleeping like a rock, my name on her wrist, wearing tiny pink socks. She's got my nose, she's got her momma's eyes. My brand new baby girl, she's a miracle..." - **George Strait **(_I Saw God Today_)

-------------------------

It's early in the morning and I have been sitting here for a couple of hours now just watching her sleep. She is still exhausted. Well, you'd think when somebody's giving birth to her fourth child that it'd be like riding a bicycle or something like that. Like when Dominic was born. Our little monkey was out and screaming before I had even realized that Emily went into labor.

But not now. Our little girl is just as stubborn as her momma. God help us! And if she's got her look as well then… I think it's enough to say that I'm in big trouble.

I already know that she's got her momma's eyes.

I have to see her.

I stand up and put a gentle kiss on Emily's forehead. I'll be back in a little, I just have to make sure that Belle is alright.

As I'm standing in front of the nursery I smile like an idiot. It's so unbelievable. I'm looking at my baby girl. Our little miracle. She's covered in a pink blanket as she's sleeping peacefully but her little hands are above it and I can see the bracelet on her tiny wrist. MORGAN. Yes, everybody can see that she is my baby. My little pink bundle.

I'm standing straighter as the pride washes over me.

I saw Will's face earlier today when I was holding Belle. They came up to Chicago a few days earlier with their boys to spend their vacation with us. JJ is expecting their fourth child as well and as she caught her husband's envious glance at me she shared the news with us. It's a boy. Well, yes…

Garcia told me on the phone in her cheery voice when I gave her the good news that as of today she officially resigned of the title of my 'baby girl' giving this honorable title to my little bundle of joy.

Hotch warned me that no matter how much I wanted a little girl but keep in mind that it would be much more difficult than having the boys. Well, as the father of two beautiful girls, he would know… But I'm not ready to go there just yet… After all, my baby girl is currently sleeping in front of me and for a long time to come I'll be the most important man in her life…

"Look, who's here!" I hear my sister's voice behind me.

"Sarah." I turn around and give her a hug. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, I had a feeling that my baby brother had never gone home for the night so I decided to pop in before I go home and catch up on some sleep. But then I only found Emily in the room so…"

"Well, yes…" I begin as I turn back to the nursery but I never finish the sentence.

Sarah walks up beside me and puts her hand on my shoulder as she pulls me closer to her.

"She is gorgeous, Derek." Well, I couldn't agree more. After all she is a piece of me and Emily.

I think my sister can read my mind because she's laughing next to me.

"What?" I ask her incredulously. She can't really read my mind, right?

"Oh, come on, Derek. People would think that after four children your ego had moderated itself somehow." Well…

"What are you talking about, girl? My ego is just blooming right now. Look at my family! They are the best." _Well, they are._ I think to myself proudly as I kiss Sarah's head.

We're standing there for a little longer just watching Belle sleep then Sarah says goodbye and leave making me promise to kiss Emily on her behalf.

When I get back to Emily's room she's still asleep but when I sit down in the chair next to her bed, she stirs and opens her eyes. Damn.

"Hey." She greets me in a sleepy voice.

"Hey yourself." I tell her and kiss her head. "Go back to sleep. It's still early."

"Have you slept?" She asks me. She knows I haven't so I just give her a sheepish smile.

She is squirming a little on the bed then looks up at me.

"Come on, sleep a little." I smile at her then climb in the bed next to her taking her into my arms.

She is back to sleep within a second and I'm just holding her for a little while. She is an amazing woman and I know that nothing would be good enough to thank her for everything she had given me. For her love, her patience, her support and above all for Brandon, Tobby, Dominic and our little miracle.

So for now I settle for a simple 'thank you' which I whisper into her hair as I hold her closer to me.

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading!_**  
**


End file.
